Wherever You Will Go
by Rashaka
Summary: Songfic. It early morning & Bulma watches Vegeta sleep, thinking about the day she might die and leave him alone. It sounds sad, but its sweet too. Please Reveiw, its a good story.


Why is it that I can't stop writing Dragonball Z fics?  It's like a monster snowball that's begun, and now its seems it practically the only thing I can write, or think about writing.  Well, that and Buffy fics.  Cause, you known, the whole thing with all the kissing and the sex and the crumbling walls and naked Spike two weeks ago?  THAT made for some great angst fiction.  But back on topic.  I used to intensely dislike dragonball z.  So when did I get addicted to it?  Well, the world will never know I guess.  Please write me a review and give me your opinion on this songfic.  

I kind of took liberty with something that's suggested in the DB world but not explained: how long Saiyans live as compared to humans.

...d.b.z.belongs.to.them.not.me.so.sad.so.sad.

**Wherever You Will Go**  
**Artist: The Calling   
Author: Rashaka**

    Bulma traced lazy fingers over her love's arms and down to his palms, gently twirling the nail tips against his sensitive skin.  Her love.  Funny word.  Vegita would hate it if he knew she labeled him that way.

_      So lately, been wondering  
      Who will be there to take my place _

    What will you do, Vegita, when I'm gone?  Her brain was playing hell with her this morning.  It was going to be one of those days.  You're such a fool, she reprimanded him silently.  You try to hide it, but you've become dependant on me.  I know it and you know it, and in some ways I think you even hate me for it.  But still... you've stayed.  In the end, you stayed.  

_      When I'm gone you'll need love   
      To light the shadows on your face _

    Who will make you laugh, Vegita, a laugh with mirth and not with hate?  Who will keep you sane, my prince?  Who will calm you down, and who will put up with you? 

    It couldn't be too many years now.  Twenty, thirty at best that she had by his side.  Bulma knew that she was growing older.  The President of Capsule Corps was well into her life now, nearly forty, and yet Vegita didn't look a day over twenty-seven.  Sure, she looked good still.  Very good, and she wasn't ashamed to admit it.  But that didn't mean she'd get to cheat human fate, get to escape the lull of age any more than any other human woman.  Someday, she would die; she would disappear and leave her family behind.  

_      If a great wave shall fall and fall upon us all  
      Then between the sand and stone  
      Could you make it on your own? _

    Her brain wandered, endlessly looping, always returning to the same question.  What would he do the day she faded away?  He would be there, she knew.  He would stay at her side till her last breath, her last whisper. Her beloved's sense of honor was royally fucked up, but his sense of loyalty—to something he chose for himself—was unconditional.  And he had chosen her, no denying that.  Trunks's birth had been the claim, but the fact that he slept now by her side was the proof.

_      If I could, then I would  
      I'll go wherever you will go_

_      Way up high or down low  
      I'll go wherever you will go_

    It was no secret that Bulma was devoted to the prince, no secret to them or to anyone else.  Never had she been sparse in telling him how she felt.  Everyday was a competition their relationship, but she never let that keep her from saying the words.  It didn't matter that he never said them back, because with Vegita, she didn't need them.  As easily and as casual as thought Bulma could read him, so easily that words were often unnecessary, useless to the both of them.  And for Vegita, his love was something he had neither the ability nor the want to put words to.  To give it in words was to make it real, and that was burdening him with a liability.  The prince of Saiyans could have no vulnerabilities to the outside world, nothing to hold him back or cause him to falter in his quest for perfection.  Because she loved him, she let him have his illusion, his lie to himself and to the world.  And yet, despite her unfailing insight into his complex, convoluted set of emotions and desires, Bulma was aware that Vegita could never decipher her, and had given up trying years before.  Time and time again the prince'd proven in painfully clear ways sometimes that he didn't understand humans, and her humanity the least of all. 

_      And maybe, I'll find out   
      A way to make it back someday _

    "I promise I'll ask them," Bulma whispered to the surrounding morning. I'll ask them, and maybe someday, in some other life, I'll find you again in this world.  Because you need someone, and you deserve someone.  I'll never leave you alone with your demons again, Vegita.  When you decided to stay, they lost their right to keep you in pain.  

_      To watch you, to guide you  
      Through the darkest of your days _

    You'll never be alone again.  When I'm gone, she thought, I'll still follow you Vegita.  I'll watch your every movement from the outside, and somehow, I'll see that you make it through.

_      If a great wave shall fall and fall upon us all   
      Then I hope there's someone out there   
      Who can bring me back to you _

    And if I'm gone when the world ends, Bulma sighed, then I'll be there to take you with me when it all ceases, just around the bend.  I know you'll fight to the brink, love, and if it's not enough, and you fall in passing, then I want you to know that you won't go down to hell, to that place.  I know because I have first claim on you, Vegita, and Enma and the Powers That Be will just have to wait.  If you die in battle too soon, then as soon as I cross over I'll dive into hell and I'll drag you back up with me, no matter what it costs.  And if I'm the first to go, then I'll make them give you a place on a cloud next to me, where you can call me annoying and ugly, and where I can say you're arrogant and blind.  I'll never let them take me from you twice, love.  I know you, and I know what losing me will cost you.  I know how much you'll have to rely on what you've learned from me to live on an Earth where I'm not there to help you make it home, and I swear that when you finally come home to me, however many years later that is, it will be forever. 

_      If I could, then I would  
      I'll go wherever you will go  
      Way up high or down low  
      I'll go wherever you will go _

    Her hands traced his lips, traced the curve of his brow.  The pillows underneath them were soft, and Bulma sank into each moment as it passed.  She so rarely got to wake up with him that every second of such peace was prized, cherished, and tucked away for remembrance later, to savor for times when he was off fighting and the loneliness had set in.

_      Run away with my heart   
      Run away with my hope   
      Run away with my love _

    In that one singular way, she and Chichi were sisters.  They'd chosen men that they were bound to lose, or be lost from.  If their husbands didn't die in battle, they themselves would pass from age.  They were human.  Their loves were not.  Saiyans lived for three centuries after humans were long dust and soil.

_      I know now, just quite how   
      My life and love might still go on_

    Please keep me with you? she wanted to beg him as he slept.  Please don't forget me.  If you forget me then that means I've lost you to the darkness, and I never want that to happen again.  You have to promise to remember me Vegita, so that I'll know you're still safe and still sane, and that you won't forget everything I've taught you about being human.

_      In your heart, in your mind  
      I'll stay with you for all of time_

   Rolling on top of him, till her chin rested on his smooth, solid chest, Bulma relaxed.  Vegita was a sensitive sleeper, but even asleep he was accepting and comfortable in her presence, and he did not wake for something so inconsequential as her body weight. What was 120 pounds to something capable of lifting a thousand times that amount with the power in one finger?  Smiling to herself, Bulma laid her head down against his golden skin.

_      If I could, then I would  
      I'll go wherever you will go  
      Way up high or down low  
      I'll go wherever you will go _

   "I love you, Vegita.  So don't make all this time go to waste when I have to go."

_      If I could turn back time  
      I'll go wherever you will go_

    Oh how Bulma wished she could be young again, young for him.  She wished she had met him when she was twenty, not thirty.  So she could be with him that much longer, so they could have that much more time to argue and yell at each other and have the greatest sex in the world.  So that Bulma didn't feel like every moment now was one she had to count.

_      If I could make you mine  
      I'll go wherever you will go_

_      I'll go wherever you will go_


End file.
